Eden
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Un homme est assis au bar et réfléchit au sens de la vie. Au sens de sa vie.


Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Fandom : N.C.I.S.

Disclaimer : l'univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété exclusive de leurs créateurs. Je ne me fais pas de sous avec cette histoire. Ce n'est pas à but lucratif.

Rating : Pour celle-ci j'invente le T+ ! 15 ans minimum. Je ne pourrais pas justifier mon choix. Bien évidemment c'est lisible pour des plus jeunes, mais j'ai une petite réticence ? Enfin. T+

Blahblah de l'auteur : Vous voudrez bien excuser mes problèmes de français et fautes en tout genre que vous ne manquerez pas de trouver ci-dessous.

Je cite une partie d'un poème de Jacques Prévert. Le poème ne m'appartient pas non plus. Je ne me fais toujours pas de sous avec ce petit extrait.

Mesdames, Messieurs voici une fanfic simple et sans prétention.

ENJOY ! ^o^ /

_Le poète romain Phaedre a écrit: Les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent être, donc on se laisse tromper par les apparences. Rares sont ceux qui ont l'intelligence de voir ce qui se cache derrière le masque._

_Esprits Criminels (4x04, fin)_

* * *

><p><strong>Eden : petit coin de paradis<strong>

L'homme était assis au bar d'un pub calme et discret. Le _Secret Garden_, souvent abrégé en _Secret_, n'était pas de ces boîtes de nuit et autres lieux pour fêtards. Non, le _Secret_ était un lieu où l'on venait pour être laissé en paix, un lieu où l'on ne posait pas de questions. Tous les clients avaient un problème quelconque plus ou moins grave. Cela allait de celui qui voulait se détendre de sa journée en lisant un bon bouquin dans un siège cosy avec ambiance feutrée, au suicidaire qui ferait le sujet d'un article de cinq lignes dans le journal du lendemain. Là-bas, personne ne se connaît. On se reconnaît, tout au plus et on se fait un signe de tête. Simple échange gestuel sans arrière-pensée ni d'approfondissement.

Il y avait ceux qu'on voyait souvent, ceux qui venaient à certaines périodes, ceux qui étaient irréguliers, ceux qui étaient là un jour sans qu'on ne les revoie jamais, et ceux qui arrêtaient de venir un beau jour. Pourquoi ? Nul ne pouvait présumer de la réponse. On espérait juste vaguement que c'était que cette personne s'en était bien sortie. Brève pensée arrivée au cerveau par automatisme social.

Quand un article de journal paraissait sur quelqu'un qu'ils y avaient vu, les clients avaient un panneau d'affichage en liège où épingler le bout de papier. Et ce, que ce soit à propos de la défenestration de celui-ci ou bien sa nouvelle réussite sociale, familiale… Ils étaient là pêle-mêle jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les enlève. Pour les uns, ce panneau d'affichage était un moteur pour s'en sortir, un espoir pour les autres, une preuve que dans la possibilité où ils ne passent pas ce cap, il y aurait peut-être quelqu'un pour accrocher là le petit article funeste. Un vague réconfort de ne pas être oublié trop vite. La fine feuille était une preuve tangible : « cet homme a existé sur cette terre. ».

Pour sa part, il avait découvert ce pub, il y a un an.

Dans une ruelle sombre et infréquentée, tournez à l'angle droit, puis un autre et découvrez un lampadaire de style Victorien éclairant une dizaine de marches. En bas de celles-ci, poussez la lourde porte en ébène et entrez dans le _Secret Garden._ Si l'on avait dû faire la promotion de l'établissement, c'est sûrement ce que l'on pourrait lire sur le papier glacé.

C'était le chemin que prenaient inconsciemment toutes les âmes perdues. De façon assez étrange, toutes les brebis égarées étaient adultes. À croire qu'avec le statut d'adulte venait une sorte de grande période noire pour certaines personnes. Se retrouver sans savoir comment en haut des marches du_ Secret_, n'était pas dû à un pur hasard, c'était inéluctable.

Quand on en ressortait, on avait inévitablement fait un choix : vivre, survivre ou mourir. Se relever face à la lumière, rester au sol ébloui, ou sombrer : chute fatale. Reprendre le train de la vie, rester à quais, ou aller bouffer les pissenlits par la racine. Au final, quelle que soit la formulation que l'on préférait, il s'agissait bel et bien de la même chose.

Lui, il stagnait. Trajets pendulaires et pourtant incertains. Réunir son énergie pour se lever tous les matins de la semaine et aller au travail, pour mieux s'effondrer le week-end venu. Encore et encore, répéter le même schéma de vie. Le manège tournait sur lui-même, inlassablement, enivrante ronde, farandole hésitante. Quel chemin prendre ? À gauche, tout droit, à droite ? À défaut de savoir, au moins tournait-il en rond. Comme ces chevaux de bois qui montent et descendent sur leurs perches où le cavalier se tient. Qui avait écrit quelque chose comme ça, déjà ? Ah oui, Jacques Prévert. Etait-il venu dans un endroit comme celui-là ? Si oui, y avait-il composé quelques vers ? Quels mots avait-il bien pu coucher sur le papier dans cette ambiance intimiste ? Peut-être aussi, n'avait-il jamais mis les pieds dans un tel lieu.

Tant de possibilités, tant de questions qui resteraient sans réponses… Il soupira et porta la coupe de cocktail à ses lèvres. Distraitement, il alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Sa dope à lui. Des black devil. Il aimait ce goût sucré qui faisait disparaître l'amertume du tabac. L'amertume de la vie, aussi. Bien entendu, personne autour de lui ne savait qu'il fumait. Des soupçons tout au plus. Et encore. Fermant les yeux, il tira une bouffée de sa mortelle sucrerie et bloqua la fumée dans ses poumons en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Il se mit à fixer un point invisible au plafond. La lumière était si faible. Assez pour distinguer ce qui nous environnait mais pas assez pour bien le voir. Il pensa avec ironie, que c'était à l'image de ceux qui fréquentaient le _Secret_. Faible lueur pouvant se développer à tout moment ou s'éteindre au moindre courant d'air. Il expira la fumée toxique par la bouche, lentement, admirant les volutes bleutées qu'elle formait.

L'ironie du sort voulait qu'il réitère toujours le même schéma de vie comme un disque rayé, condamné à répéter la même portion de musique pour l'éternité. Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'une main charitable vienne arrêter la ritournelle de cette sempiternelle danse.

Il ne venait pas en semaine, à moins d'avoir eut une journée particulièrement difficile et éreintante émotionnellement. Et pourtant. Dire qu'il passait ses jours de congés exclusivement à ce bar à fumer et boire n'étaient pas que de simples élucubrations. Elles étaient réelles, trop réelles. Coquille presque vide, il n'était qu'un petit garçon apeuré et perdu dans un corps d'homme. Il venait pour oublier. Oublier le monde extérieur, oublier le rôle qu'il s'efforçait de garder, oublier les horreurs qu'il voyait et qui l'assaillaient sans cesse. Oublier. Juste ça.

Comment les êtres humains pouvaient-ils faire preuve de tant de cruauté ? Souvent, il était pris de vertiges ou de nausées devant ces « chefs d'œuvres » spectaculairement dérangeants. Ses jambes manquaient de se dérober sous lui face aux mises en scènes macabres de ce que l'homme a de pire en lui. Paroxysme momentané dans l'art du meurtre, puisque ce dernier était toujours en perpétuel renouveau.

Alors il buvait et fumait, fumait et buvait des journées entières, sans pour autant n'être jamais soûl, sans n'être jamais malade. Que faire à partir de là ? Comment et où trouver la force d'avancer et continuer ?

Le barman lui parle. Un verre de Whisky ? Tiens ? Oui. Après tout, pourquoi pas.

Ici, c'était son oasis du mal qui le rongeait. Sa cure de jouvence et l'instrument de sa déchéance. Son Eden, son petit coin de paradis infernal.


End file.
